


Gleam and Glow

by AnarkyLantern



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarkyLantern/pseuds/AnarkyLantern
Summary: It seemed like such an act of trust, after all that had transpired. But by the end of this journey, it may turn out to be a huge mistake on Rapunzel’s part. The sundrop flower works differently when blood ties are involved.
Relationships: Cassandra/Moana, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Quirin/Ulla (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Trust

All Disney property.

“You weren’t going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?”

Varian blinked at Rapunzel before smiling, “Of course not, I just...” She caught sight of a donkey and a bag full of provisions. And new clothes, better suited for the road...

“You wanted to provide your own way on this journey,” Rapunzel smiled, having grown into understanding what that meant to her friend. “Regardless, I have something for your journey.” She pulled something out and Varian’s eyes widened at the sight.

“I thought- how did...”

“Cassandra’s new... travel companion found it on her island.” 

Hesitantly, Varian reached for the sundrop flower. Memories of the last one he had used raced through his mind- of how cavalier and desperate he had been with it, only four years now. Rapunzel, as though she could tell what was behind his guilty expression, pressed forward and put it in his hand. “You’re not that person anymore, and if this can help you find your mother, it’s more than worth it.”

Varian gingerly packed the flower safely before hugging Rapunzel, “Thank you.” The trust she was placing in him meant the most. 

The goodbyes soon followed from all his friends in Corona and then Varian set forth on his journey with his animal companions.

TBC


	2. Sister, Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.

Disney Owned.

(Two Years Back) 

Cassandrium necklace in hand, she nervously approached Old Corona. Cassandra knew full well she had to leave soon, but first... She had slipped out early, because she knew she had to do this, and on her own. 

Quirin answered the door. Looking at her, he made no effort to open the door wider but his eyes narrowed. Cassandra could almost hear the list in his head on why she wouldn’t be allowed inside. She handed him the necklace, “I’m just returning this to him. I’ve been a poor excuse for a friend and...” 

“Dad, is that Cassandra?” Varian called out from inside. 

Varian insisted she join them for breakfast and it was decidedly tense. Quirin definitely had a list on people he disliked but the woman who had kidnapped his son and used mind control on him was certainly at the top. 

Later on, Varian went to the privy. Quirin was staring at her. “The one thing I don’t get is why no one kept him at the castle or checked in on him after the storm.” She blinked, “You’re right. We all failed Varian and I think the guilt took over... Not that it excuses anything.” “You’re the first to say that. I know all of you are a Varian’s friends but I am concerned.” Cassandra smiled and her voice went into a whisper, “Don’t tell him, but Rapunzel wants to name him Royal Engineer. But it would seem to me that he would need an assistant or two.” She looked down at Ruddiger.

Varian came back to the two of them decidedly more amicable. After the meal was over, he took Cassandra aside. “You know, Rapunzel and you are like my sisters, right?” “Even after all of this?” He laughed, “Honestly, because of all this.” He pressed the Cassandrium into her hand. “I can’t...” “I know you’re going away soon but I want you to have it.” She put it on and hugged him. 

On her way out, she glanced at the family portrait and froze. Quirin and Varian looked at each other. “Is there anything wrong?” Cassandra hastily smiled, “No, it’s all good. Until we meet again...”

(Now) 

Cassie so had a type. Her travel companion, as it was being presented to him and his new friends, was another woman about her age with the same preference of going barefoot. Moana was a voyager from Motunui, and they all wanted to pick her brain about the astronomy involved- Nuru most of all. But Varian could tell Cassandra and Moana had the same sort of relationship that was brewing between him and Hugo. As Moana fielded Nuru and Yong’s scientific inquiries, as well as Hugo’s more mercenary ones, Varian took Cassandra aside.

“Is she just a friend or...” Cass turned bright red, “Is it that obvious?” Varian shrugged, “After Rapunzel told me about the amazon women who tried to hire you, yeah...” Silence. “I read things like that from antiquity but I never really thought about it much until I met Hugo... I mean, I don’t completely trust him yet but...” Cassandra ruffled his hair, “Just be careful... I’m happy to warn him if...” Varian shook his head frenetically. Cass laughed, “So tell me about this quest of yours...” 

(22 years earlier) 

“Cassandra, set the table for three tonight.” “Who’s coming over, mommy?” Gothel gave a labored sigh, “Questions give you wrinkles. Just set the table and give me and your... auntie some time alone after you eat.” 

(Now)  
“Varian, Zhan Tiri brought back memories I thought were lost to me...” Varian stared at Cassandra. “Oh. The portrait. You met my mother?” Cassandra nodded warily. “Very briefly. Ulla was a lot nicer than mine and even gave me some rock candy for dessert that night. But please be careful. I don’t know what she and Gothel discussed that night or how they knew each other.”

By this point, Hugo had given up trying to get information from Moana and was eavesdropping on Varian and Cassandra. He couldn’t entirely place the timeline but it struck him as odd Donella hadn’t been there.

Tbc

**Author's Note:**

> The sundrop flower appears at the end of Moana.


End file.
